


Night times dance

by Smokecloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bath, Breeding Kink, Butt Grabbing, Dancing, F/M, Handcuffs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self Insert, Sex, Spanking, Stripping, Water, belt, blowjob, hands tied, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokecloud/pseuds/Smokecloud
Summary: A nice, calm and relaxing night turned into the opposite with an intersting ending, that was caused by one dance.Bokuto and I visited my origin county before I moved in completely with him in a different country. The place brought back memories to me and his company made everything a hundred times better.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Night times dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time skip in my self insert fanfics continuum time line. It's been one year-there was a wedding, the honeymoon and me graduating college.  
> A follow up to ''Shower love'' fanfic.

‘’Thanks for coming with me. I am happy that you got to see where your baby owl grew up and was raised.’’ I look at him and give off a soft smile. ‘’At first I was really scared, but now that you’ve explained everything to me-I understand everything.’’ He places his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him as we’re both standing on my balcony, admiring the view from my childhood apartment. ‘’It sure is busy during this time of night, even tho It’s only...’’ He looks at his watch, ‘’1:30am’’ I lean against his chest feeling his body warming me up. The sound of the traffic making me calm and relaxed as I take off my glasses and holding them in my hand. 

‘’This place must have brought back a lot of memories for you baby owl... I’m glad to know little bit more about you. You really surprised when you said that we were flying to a different part of the world to your home.’’ He lets out a chuckle after he says that. ‘’You now see why I said in my vows that I am a one of a kind.’’ I start giggling a little bit. ‘’But I see why you are surprised by that, but... I am glad that you know that now. I will be honest, when your face changed when I spoke a different language, it made me chuckle. Your reaction was priceless.’’ I let out a giggle, soon hearing him huff at me ‘’It just... I-I didn’t see it coming, especially since it happened in public.’’

I let out a chuckle and slid out of his arm to got get our bottles, to continue drinking them. He goes back inside and closes the balcony door and lowers the blinds. ‘’Here-Let’s empty them and then drink some more.’’ I giggle as I pass him the bottle. He looks at me with a concerned look. ‘’I think you’ve had enough baby~’’ He starts emptying it right in front of me. I do the same-I empty it in one go. ‘’I’m ok... See... I am not doing anything stupid.’’ I headbutt his chest, letting out a chuckle. He catches me and places a kiss on the top of my head. ‘’Look, why don’t you... sit on the couch. And wait for me ok?’’ He gives me a kiss on the lips as he walks out the living room, while drinking the bottle. I flop on the couch and start giggling.

Few minutes go by and I suddenly see the lights get turned off and I hear the music playing. ‘’Huh? What the...?’’ Soon he comes back in the room wearing only his jeans and he has a bottle of water in his hands, which he slowly dumps on himself. ‘’How about I put on a little show for you baby owl?’’ You reach for the small lamps light switch to see something. As soon as I turn the light on to get a better view, he is standing in front if me, back turned towards me, wearing jeans only and I see that his hair is wet. I see how he looks and I immediately let out a squeal. ‘’W-Why... I... K-Kou what are you doing?’’ My facial expression is shocked, little bit flustered because I did not see this coming from him.

He turns around to face me and leans down in front if me, facing me by placing his hands on my thighs, looking deep into my eyes and licking my lips. ‘’I’m doing something that will blow his wifes mind- bringing something from her fantasies come to real life. Now pretty lady, mind if I give you a dance?’’ I shakenly nod at him and slowly glide my hand against his chest, feeling his pecks. ‘’Careful girl, don’t get too handsy now...’’ He smirks as he stands up to do a handstand, to slowly lower himself on the floor and start grinding his hips at the beat of the song. My eyes are focusing on his hips, as I clench my insides and bite my lip as I look at him and how he is moving. Soon he crawls over to me and leans in close to my crotch, breathing on it. I can feel his hot breath on me, his soft touch on my thighs, he looks at me with as smirk, as he starts leaving kisses on my inner thighs, his hot breath going through my jeans, making me whimper slightly.

He stands up an leans in closer, placing one of his hands on the wall behind me as I am still sitting. ‘’Pay attention to the moves baby owl~’’ He lowers into my ear and says, ‘’My favorite song is coming up, you might wanna pay attention.’’ He gently grabs one of my hands and slowly glides it against his abs, making me feel every muscle as he starts to grind his hips to the songs rythm. I can feel my heart beating like crazy, as he slowly gets closer and closer, almost sitting in my lap. He looks into my eyes as I am really flustered right now from what he did. He smirks and pulls me into a passionate kiss, my hand that was on his chest, he slowly takes that and slides it down to his crotch, making me feel his buldge slightly. ‘’You feel that baby owl? This hardness, just from you.’’ His voice has slightly dropped, giving me goosebumps. I nod at him slowly as I start to pant slowly, crossing my legs slightly as I feel my insides twitch like crazy.

I look into his eyes and I lick my lips, playing along with the whole thing he has planned. ‘’Mind If I take you to the back for a little... private number?’’ I give him a smirk as I stare at his body. ‘’Sure thing, but It will cost you something baby... I name the price.’’ he licks his lips, ‘’And It’s you baby owl’’ I let out a tiny squeal as he gets off me, soon picking me up in the air and wrapping my legs around his waist, holding on tight to him as he starts to kiss me. His hands on my butt, cupping it tight and squeezing it. ‘’Let me take you to the very exclusive VIP zone...’’ ‘’Wait, what about the water on the floor from your peformance?’’ He lets out a deep chuckle and starts to kiss me, and carries me to the bedroom. ‘’I’ll worry about that later, but first things first, this baby owl needs to be pleased by her king.’’

He sits on the edge of the bed with me on his lap, continuing to kiss me, but with more passion-letting his tongue inside my mouth to meet mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, as I feel his hands grabbing my butt, smacking it slightly. I flinsh slightly which makes me pull away from the kiss, seeing that the light in my room is not normal, but it’s red to set the mood. ‘’Mmmm I like the mood sir, very nice.’’ ‘’Sir huh? I like that name from you, can’t wait to hear it more from you.’’ He smirks and slides his hands under my shrit, taking it off, to toss it on the floor, soon reaching for my bra, fidgeting with the clip and soon undoing it with one hand. ‘’Whoops...’’

I feel it open and it becoming loose, he rips it off and tosses it away, exposing my breasts. He sees that and cups them, slowly masssaging them and playing with my nipples. I let out a slight whine, slowly starting to gring my hips on his lap in the beat of the song. He sees that and starts to leave kisses and hickeys on my neck, while playing with my nipples. He pulls my body closer to his and wraps his arms fully around me. I can feel that his body is still slightly drenched in water, making all this more arrousing. ‘’Fuck baby... You’re making this more arrousing. Your moves only make me feel turned on more.’’ I place my hands on his shoulders, pushing him on to the bed, so that he is laying down. ‘’Let me give you your payment for the show.’’ I reach for his belt, slightly tugging on it as I open it, slowly open his pants and I slide my hands down, feeling his buldge through his underwear.

He lets out a deep breath as I decide to move the hand inside his boxers, stroking his cock. I can feel it very well how It fits in my grip, feeling the slight precum coming from it. I lower myself a little bit, so that my mouth is near it. I pull it out so that I can have a nice look at it, before I start stroking it slowy. He lets out a deep breath from my touch, as he relaxes competely. I get on my knees and start to lick it, starting from the base and going to the tip, soon kissing the tip and licking the precum before starting to slowly suck it. I can hear the heavy breathing coming from him as I reach for his belt, pulling it out from his pants real fast. I slowly reach down and open my pants as I keep slowly sucking off. I slide off my pants and my underwear, leaving me fully naked.

I can hear Bokuto praising me of how good I am at sucking him off, as he is deeply breathing. ‘’Fuuuck baby owl, feels so fucking good...’’ I roll my eyes up, so that I can look at him as I start to suck the tip only, sliding my tongue around it, tasting all the precum from him. I can feel his hands grabbing the back of my head, deep throating me, which makes me gag little bit. ‘’Sorry, just wanted to do It so bad, it felt so good.’’  
I keep on sucking him off slowly, making my tongue swril around his lenght, seen pulling it out of my mouth and giving it one last lick. I stand up, he sees that I am fully naked with my underwear in my hand, soon making it fall on the floor. Soon after I grab the belt that was in his pants, I put it in my mouth and slide down his pants, fully taking them off. I give him back his belt and crawl on top of him, sitting on his cock. He grabs me by the wrists, pulling me close to him and grabbing his cock to enter it inside me. 

I let out a gasp, following by a moan that leaves me slight chills. ‘’Fuck it’s tight...’’ He grabs on to my hips, adjusting to my insides as I throw my head back. He soon grabs his belt and both of my hands, to turn the belt into handcuffs. I watch him doing that as I start to grind on him, making the friction hot. When he finishes making the handcuffs on me he stops me and in a deep voice says: ‘’Put your hands behind your head and leave them there.’’ I nod my head at him and put my handcuffed hands behing my head, soon he gets up and leans down on me, putting me in a missionary positioin to start thrusting.

As my arms are behing my head, my legs on his shoulders, the way I feel his thrusts inside me,gives more friction and him grunting of how he feels inside me, makes this feel more aroused and hot. My moans slowly fill up the room as he thrusts inside me, making me feel like I am on cloud nine. ‘’Fuuck, Aaah... Aaahh~ This feels so good...’’ He leans down close to my face and slowly starts grunting, making me hear his voice, which makes me tighten up around him as he keeps on thrusting. ‘’Fuck baby owl, you look so hot and sext like this, tonight I am not going easy on you.’’ He smirks and pulls me into a french kiss, making my moans slighty muffled, as I feel him pounding inside me. His thrusts make me moan even more and more, soon feeling like I will come to a climax. He pulls away from the kiss and lets out few growls to let me fully hear them and make me feel more turned on.

‘’Fuck it, fill up my insides.’’ He hears me yell it out as his harsh thrusts keep continuing and me getting closer and closer to my climax. ‘’Fuck baby owl~... I will cream your insides, paint them white. Been waiting for that day my entire life. This just makes me more and more excited.’’ He lets out a smirk and makes his thrusts harsher and faster, bringing my climax even more closer. ‘’Aaahhh... Aaaahhh... Fuuuuck... P-Please fill me up. I-I want you to fill me up s-so fucking bad...’’ My voice is little bit shaken as I keep on moaning and screaming, soon reaching my climax and cumming as I clench around his cock. He lets out few more harsh thrusts before cumming and releasing his seed inside me. ‘’Fuuuck baby... first load of tonight.’’ He leans in my ear and lowers his voice, ‘’I will fill you up and make your insides nothing but white as you feel round after round entering inside you.’’ He growls in my ear as he removes the handcuffs from me.

He pulls out for a moment, flips me on all fours and sticks my ass in the air. ‘’Now hands behing your back and stay like that as I keep on pleasing you.’’ I do as I’ve been said and take a breather before I feel him putting the handcuffs back on me and grabbing my butt, giving it few spanks, which make me let out few whimpers and slight moans. He grabs my hips and starts to tease my enterance with the tip of his cock before entering back inside my pussy and starts to thrust. I let out a moan, still feeling that his cock is twitching from just cumming. ‘’God it’s sensitive right now, but I do not care. I just wanna make my baby owl feel amazing...’’ One of his hands is on my hips, as the other one is on the belt hand cuffs and he starts thrusting inside me, making me feel him streching my insides.

‘’Fuuuuck, K-Kou slow down a little bit...’’ He smirks as he keeps on thrusting quite fast even tho he just came. His grunts turn into growls a little bit as he keeps smacking my butt, I can feel both cheeks turn red from him doing that. ‘’Who says I’m stopping baby owl? You like this made me be turned on even more...’’ He leans down and keeps on thrusting, making my moans louder and louder, making my eyes roll to the back of my head, making an Aheago face.

Round after round of me having an orgasm and him cumming inside me, I feel eyes slowly tear up as I can’t handle it anymore because It’s too much for me. ‘’Aaaah... Aaaa... Fuuuck... I-I can’t take it anymore!’’ My breath is shaking , I feel like choking on air as I am getting pounded again and again. With the less power that I have in my voice I manage to let out the safe word, which means he will stop immediately. ‘’H-H... Hoo... Hoot... HOOT! HOOT!’’ He hears this and stops immediately, letting my arms go completely free from the hand cuffs, pulling out and falling down on the bed, pulling me in his arms as I curl up into a ball.

‘’I-I am so sorry baby owl... I got carried away a little bit. Please forgive me.’’ He frowns and pampers me in kisses. I feel my body shake from him going crazy on me. I let out whimpers as my breath is shakey still. ‘’G-Good thing you heard me say it K-Kou... O-Otherwise you would’ve broken me for reals.’’ He looks at my body and my legs, to see how they are twitching, he lets out a deep breath and whipes the tears off from my face. ‘’L-Look... H-How about I run you a bath? Will that make you feel better? I will also clean up the water mess for you.’’ I slowly nod my head at him and he lets me slowly go, so that he can put on his underwear and go to the bathroom to grab a rag to clean up the water mess and then off to run a bath for me. I can hear the water running from the bathroom as I slowly roll over and sit up, feeling my legs shake like crazy as I drape the blanket over my chest. I see him coming back, his face a little pouty because I had to use the safe word so that he would stop. He grabs me in his arms and carries me to his arms and places me in the tub.

The water is warm with bubbles, soon he grabs a bath bomb from the bathroom cabinet. ‘’Want one?’’ He turns around showing me a blue bath bomb. ‘’Yes please. Thank you.’’ He closes the cabinet, removes the plastic wrap that was around it and drops it in the bath recreating the noise it made, making me giggle. ‘’You get nice and relaxed, I will be right back.’’ He leaves the bathroom and heads to the kitchen, few minutes later he comes back with two bowls of ice cream. ‘’Here you go baby owl, something to make you feel nice and cool. I hope you’re not mad at me after what happened.’’ He hands me one of the bowls and sits on the edge of the bath tub, looking at me as I slowly start to eat the ice cream. ‘’Me? Mad at you? Never baby... It’s a good thing you stopped other wise who know what could have happened.’’ He lets out a giggle and continue to eat his ice cream, he sits down on the floor and keeps on looking at me as he keeps on eating his bowl of ice cream.

‘’I am truely sorry that I got carried away, I just... got all excited and when you said I had the green light, It went straight to my head. I’m sorry baby owl...’’ He droops his head slightly as he continues to eat his ice crea. I look at him and I put aside my bowl, soon resting my arms to the edge of the bath tub. ‘’Hey don’t be so glum now. You’re still the number one. My husband, my ace, the love of my life. You’re the best thing in my life.’’ I let out a smile and I see him soon lifting his head up and smiling, soon leaning closer to me and giving me a kiss on the lips. 

‘’Awww you always know what to say to me baby owl.’’ He lets out a giggle and reaches for my bowl and grabs his to take them to the kitchen. He soon returns and offers to clean me up, I give him a nod as an answer which means yes and he starts cleaning and scrubbing me. I let out a deep breath while admiring our wedding rings.

After he has cleaned me up, he patted me dry and took me back to the bedroom, where he handed me his shirt for me to wear while we sleep. I lay back down on the bed, getting under the blanket, waiting for him to join. He turns off the music finally and the red light, making the room dark and joins me in bed. He pulls me close into his arms, I rest my head onto his chest, feeling his heart beat-It’s nice and calm, soothing at the same time. He gives me a kiss on the head and the forhead. I slowly doze off in sleep, softly breathing as I do so. ‘’Good night my baby owl... I love you so so much...’’ He feels a small tear appear on his face and whipes it off before falling asleep calmly himself.


End file.
